Beautiful Girl
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: She's gone... they took her, stole her from me, just because they feared the thing, the child that was growing within her womb. A 'what if' of Breaking Dawn. Song-fic: Beautiful Girl by Broken Iris


**Author's Note: **Yeah I know its been awhile since I've uploaded _anything_, sorry. Been busy and I guess, I admit a bit lazy and I've also got a boyfriend now, who is buggine me to let him read my fics, which is amusing. I haven't let him yet, but its only a matter of time before i cave.

Anyway, this fic was sort of inspired by Underworld 3; Rise of the Lycans (which I love that movie, probably, in my opinion the best of the three, but then I like Sonja and Lucian love story more than Selene+Micheals one for some reason).  
AS I was saying this fic was sort of inspired by Sonja and Lucian story, mainly their baby and Sonja death inspired me to write a _'What If'_ fic about the Volturi finding out about Bella's pregnancy in **_Breaking Dawn_** and were totally against a mingling of the species and what would they do and how would Edward react.  
The song I used for this fic was one i heard once, only a few weeks ago and went that's perfect for this fic, so turning it into a songfic, even though when i listen to it even now i still think Sonja and Lucian rather than Bella and Edward.

I like this song-fic but I don't that's why I've hesitated for so long before finally putting it up, I'm not sure whether or not it has enough depth in it, but I'll let you guys decided and I'll continue playing with it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, nor themes nor song in this fic, they all belong to their respective creators and so on and so forth.  
The Song is Beautiful Girl by Broken Iris and I absolutely adore that song. I suggestion you find a way to listen to the song while reading this, it sort of sets the tone for this better

This fic is from Edward's point of view, until the end were it changes to the Cullen's point of view

**_

* * *

__Beautiful Girl_**

_**By Broken Iris**_

She is gone…into the forever.

And I have no way of following her to that blissful forever because I am trapped for eternity in this immortal shell, damned to walk this Earth alone.

Trapped and alone.

Trapped on this Earth because I am forever damned for my unforgivable sins that I can never let go of and never stop repeating for they are the only way I can continue on in this Hell, trapped and stranded without her.

Forever alone and without her.

Without her…and our unborn child.

_**Woke today, another memory passes of you**_

_**Shades of grey from those three broken words**_

_**That unfold the truth but...**_

Sometimes I fall so deep into the darkness it almost seems that I am sleeping, but sleep is meant to be restful. Mine is anything but.

My darkness is filled with memories of death, blood and screams, the only shades of grey within my darkness come with two sets of three worded sentences, spoken by her.

The first sentence being her saying "I love you".

The second, broken and disjointed, filled with fear and joy.

"Edward… I'm… _pregnant_."

_**I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.**_

_**I still remember the way you said "good-bye"**_

_**No matter how hard I try I can't forget about**_

I try to force back those memories but once they start to flow, nothing, not even the sun exploding, can stop them.

Once I find that I can do nothing but remember the beautiful and terrible past I wonder how I could ever _want_ to forget it. How I could ever want to forget her, her with all her beauty.

How could I ever truly forget about those soft brown eyes?

So dark but warm, filled with intelligence and love, so ready to accept me for all the horror that I am.

I wonder if our child would have inherited her eyes…

How could I forget that beautiful smile?

That beautiful smile which was all mine, no one else's could bring out its brilliance. It belonged solely to me.

What I wouldn't give to see that brilliant smile again.

That face, those dark, warm eyes again. But no matter how many I kill; I can never get close to her. Never.

I remember the tears in her eyes as she stared at me, trying to smile her beautiful smile as she whispered her goodbye…

"_Edward, I love you … I'll love you forever. Please, this isn't your fault, Edward. All right, this isn't your fault… I love you. Please live… promise me you'll live."_

Her eyes closed as she fought the screamed that tried to rip itself from her lips, destroying her smile forever as darkness and death consumed her.

The darkness fades, stealing the grey along with it.

But no matter how much the darkness and the grey fades I can never forget how she died or what she said before she died about me to please live on without her. Impossible, but I was doing it. Disgraceful.

No matter how much I try, I can't… and maybe that's why so many of my kind are dead having died at my hands… but their blood on my hands was the only way for me to continue keeping my promise to her.

My promise to live on and that's what I was doing, by revenging her and our child's murder.

I just need to find _him_ and steal back what he stole from her and my revenge will be complete.

_**Beautiful Girl**_

_**On top of the world**_

_**Don't fall down**_

_**Because an angel**_

_**Should never touch ground**_

I'm so sorry… I should never have brought you into my darkness; even all my love in the universe could not save you, my Beautiful Girl from falling.

My Angel, I failed you. I told you to never fall down and yet I was one who made you fall from the heavens in the first place.

I failed you both and now I am damned to walk this Earth's bloody ground, fighting and killing and all alone.

Please forgive me.

_**Last embrace, forcing you away before it's too late**_

_**I end this day in a most bitter way**_

_**A regretful state but...**_

I thought you were safe with that one last embrace before sending you far away into those loathsome mutts territory.

I thought we still had time.

That we, you might be safe. That it wasn't too late for you to get away… but I was wrong, like usual.

They came the very next day, finding you and slaughtering almost all those stupid mutts.

I… I almost pity those pups.

The fear they must have felt when they realised that they were failing in their duty to protect the pale faces.

Almost… but I can not feel anything more but that small amount of pity towards them.

They failed.

They failed to protect her, so are not worthy to have any more of my pity than that small amount that I shed upon their broken, bleeding mutt forms. I was too busy to care how many may have survived the onslaught, too busy with my own onslaught, murders who murdered the ones I love.

_**I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.**_

_**I still remember the way you said "good-bye"**_

_**No matter how hard I try I can't forget about**_

No matter how many of them I have killed, every time I closed my eyes I see her frighted eyes gazing back at me.

Tears rolling down her pale cheeks as we both realised that our time together was coming to an end.

At first I killed to forget.

Now I killed to remember.

I was growing closer to completing my revenge and I wanted to remember everything about her and her death so that my revenge will be stronger and more satisfying when I rip them to pieces.

_**Beautiful Girl**_

_**On top of the world**_

_**Don't fall down**_

_**Because an angel**_

_**Should never touch ground**_

My revenge is about to be completed.

"Edward? Why are you here? I've heard of so many terrible things about you." He sounded so sad, his voice filled with regret that did not meet his cold milky red eyes.

"You killed her." I whispered my hands curling into fists.

"Yes, we did. But Edward, you must see things from our perspective. A half vampire-half human child born into this world? Edward we could not allow such a thing to come to pass."

"I don't care," I whispered, "you killed her. Killed them!"

"And now you think you can kill me too?" he asked softly.

"I killed your guards."

"Yes you did." He agreed, smiling slightly. "Revenge does you well, it makes you strong."

I growled deep in my throat.

"I'm sorry things became what they did, Edward, but we can no longer allow you to continue on the path that you are on. We must stop you." He sounded regretful and I felt myself smile.

"Stop me?" I chuckled coldly, "you're going to try and stop me? Now? After all these years of letting me go about my rampage? Only trying to stop me now because I'm threatening you, right?"

"I did what I had to, to keep our kind pure. Yours and Bella's child was a danger to our kind, Edward. You must understand, I could not allow that abomination growing inside dear Bella's womb to breathe even one breath into this world."

I stared at him, shaking my head.

"Don't you understand Edward?" his finger's absently brushed the thick silver chain around his throat, brushing the three trinkets that dangled from it.

"No, I don't" I screamed at him, before lunging at him, ready rip his throat out, my fury was uncontrollable, my strength now knew no bounds.

"Edward." He begged as he tried to dodge my attack, my clawed hands smashed against his arm, snapping it and ripping it off at the shoulder. He roared in fury.

His own fist smashed into the side of my face.

I knew he must have done some damaged to me. I heard the sound of crunching bone and the ripping of stone flesh but I was beyond feeling anything.

I no longer wanted to feel anything, to remember anything.

I no longer wanted to keep my promise to Bella.

No longer… I couldn't… I couldn't live without her any longer.

I didn't care if I finally died in this fight as long as I managed to take some part of him down with me.

I saw a glint of hope in his milky red eyes and then I felt it, or heard it more correctly, the ripping and crunching of my shell being destroyed.

My hand lunged out, snagging out at his throat, at the silver chain around his neck.

I felt it then with the precious trinkets against my stone palm, I felt relief.

I breathed out a deep sigh of relief and completion as I moved my fist to my chest as darkness began to consume me.

"He's dying." I heard a ragged new voice speak out in amazement.

"Yes, because he wants too. He finally has what he wanted."

"Which is?"

"Her ring and charm bracelet. Now he can move on and die. Incredible, really."

I smiled.

He was right; I did have what I wanted back for over twenty years, the charms and the ring that he stole from Bella's dead body.

They were back with me and now I could move on and be with Bella and our baby.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall into the darkness.

Finally allowing myself to remember all that I had been trying to forget about for all these dark and terrible years.

I was free at last!

_**Here I lay, I drift away, you come in and lay beside me**_

_**It's got to be a memory that feels so real but just beyond me**_

_**Mesmerized, In you I find what I had was unrealized but**_

_**Emptiness settles in as I awake**_

"_Edward."_

Walking in darkness, I can hear you, Bella, but… maybe this is my Hell for all my sins.

To hear you, to smell you, but not see you nor touch you… yes this was my Hell, but I could live with only hearing your voice, with only smelling you, as long as some part of you is with me.

"_Edward, open your eyes." _Her voice was filled with laughter and joy.

"They are open, Bella." I whispered.

'_No, the__y're not._ She laughed softly._ Open them, Edward and see us."_

I did as she asked and open my eyes and my heart plummeted.

"No, Bella, please," I begged her, shutting my eyes again, "I can't… I don't want to see this."

"_You have to, Edward, it's the only way for you to come and join us. Please open your eyes, Edward."_

I bit my lip and forced my eyes open again.

The light that met my eyes almost blinded me. Almost… I wished it had though. I didn't, I didn't want to see this. I remembered this well enough without having to relive it.

I stood in the forest, the part closest to Forks. Dead wolf corpses and smouldering fires were scattered everywhere.

Two groups of vampires stood facing each other; both groups were made up of a large number of Volturi guards. The group with the larger members of Volturi guards was the group where my family stood… _my family?_

When was the last time I thought about my family?

Five?

Ten?

Twenty years?

"Bella?" I breathed and I wasn't the only one whose voice broke at the sight of her being dragged forward from the depth of the larger group.

She stood, trembling beside the ancient, white haired vampire, one arm wrapped protectively around her swollen middle.

"I know you're all wondering why we have come." He spoke so sadly and I was sad myself. Sad because I wasn't able to destroy his miserable afterlife. Aro…

"Let her go!" an angry shriek echoed from within my trapped family circle. Alice…

I could hear growling and I saw myself fighting, struggling against the several guards that held me with all their strength.

"Please, Aro, let her go." My father, Carlisle, begged. Trying, like he always had, to bring peace to a situation that was beyond any peaceful solution. Even if they hadn't taken her from me, I would still have destroyed as many of them a I could, for threatening Bella's and the Baby's safety.

"Carlisle, I wish I could, really I do, but." He looked at Bella with disgust so obvious on his old and wrinkled face. "I'm sorry but we can not allow this abomination inside Bella to be born."

"But you don't have to do this." Carlisle begged. He was staring at Bella's face as was I, watching the silent tears flowing down her cheeks from her sad brown eyes.

"Yes, we do, to ensure that this _never_happens again." Caius said his red eyes bright, "this thing inside this woman is an evil thing, an abomination, and to make sure nothing like this will ever happen again, the thing and this woman must…"

"NO!" I heard myself and my past-self scream in sync with ourselves.

"Edward, stop, please stop." Bella screamed back at me and despite her tears, her voice was strong and firm.

"No, Bella, please." I heard myself whisper. She shook her head, her face sad and but resolved.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Aro said gently. She stared at him coldly.

"No, you're not." She whispered. He stepped forward, towards her sadly as he placed his hand at the back of her neck, turning her to face his.

"NO!" I was screaming again.

I fought harder. I knew how they were going to kill them both and I… there was nothing I could do to stop them. No matter how hard I fought, I could not get to them.

"I love you, Edward… I love you forever. Please, Edward, this isn't your fault. All right, this isn't your fault… I love you. Please live… promise me you'll live." She whispered as she looked at me struggling against the bastards that held me firmly back. Keeping me from saving her and ripping off Aro's white head.

Caius smile grew as he watch Aro pull back his other fist.

Bella took a deep breath and shut her eyes, biting her lip shut.

I felt myself freeze, my screams caught in my throat as my eyes widen in horror as the speed of her murder was slowed down to slow motion.

As Aro snapped her neck, his fist went threw her swollen stomach, killing both my love and our baby in the same moment, destroying my world complete.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her limp body as hers and the innocent child within her life's blood flowed freely to the ground from the gapping wound in her midriff.

Her body slumped to ground, her eyes closed, her mouth frozen with lips clasped together to keep back the scream from erupting from her. No, my mother and sister screamed in her stead.

Aro looked down at her body and then at the items that he had stolen from my love that lay in his stone hand.

She was dead. Gone… Forever… as was our child.

I stared at my past-self, who was re-awaking from his frozen statue state.

His eyes were blazing with uncontrollable rage boiling within him, ready to explode, ready to kill.

Ready to become the monster that he had fought to keep tame for so many long years, it was ready to come out.

"Edward! NO!" Carlisle bellowed in horror when he saw what his son, what I had become but I ignored him. Instead I ripped apart whatever part of my captives' bodies I could.

Back then, when I became sane once more, I was not sure how I managed to destroy as many as I did, maybe it was because I had read their thoughts so knew their every move.

Whatever it was, I was wiping them out without much help from my family, most of whom just stood staring at me dumbfounded.

I destroyed and destroyed until I finally arrived at Bella's side. That was when I stopped for a moment, bending down and scooping up her lifeless….

"Edward?!" I watched my past-self ignored the ones I had loved dearly call him back to them, begging him to return to their grieving, comforting folds. He didn't, though…

I watched him run and I ran with him, feeling his grief swallow him whole.

It was so easy to fall back into that darkness.

"Bella. Bella, oh god." He was so gentle with her, brushing her long damp hair from her face.

He moved his hands down her body and stared at the blood flowing from her wound, from the place where their child had laid… our child.

I couldn't remember this. Maybe because this was really the first time the reality of her being dead hit me.

She was dead!

Gone forever!

As was our child, who had never been given a chance draw a single breath in this cold, cruel world.

The child, whom I had hated until only few days before the worst day of my existence, when I first heard its small voice saying how much it adored its mother.

His head was bent low over her form; strangled, dry sobs erupting from his throat as he mourned what he could never have back.

"_Edward"_

_Bella?_

"_Come, Edward. Move on, please. Come to me, open your eyes."_

"But, Bella, my eyes are open." I whispered back confused.

"_Open them, Edward."_

And I did.

And there she was, smiling down at me.

I reached up an uncertain hand and touched her face gently.

Her beautiful smile grew and she moved her head slightly and kissed my palm.

I sat up slowly and looked about me. We were in our meadow.

"This is a dream." I whispered softly. She laughed; tears falling from her eyes. Happy tears, no sadness was within them now.

"That's my line." She giggled. I stared at her for a moment before I pulled her against me, kissing her soft lips soundly.

"We're together, forever, all three of us." She whispered as we pulled gently apart from each other.

I frown at her slightly and looked in the direction she was pointing. A small child with curly hair skipped towards us.

"Forever." I whispered as the child threw herself into my arms.

_**Beautiful Girl**_

_**On top of the world**_

_**Don't fall down**_

_**Because an angel**_

_**Should never touch ground**_

"Carlisle?" Alice mumbled her eyes were black with emotion.

Carlisle and the rest of their family nodded and turn in the direction of the forest that they had not visited in over twenty years.

"Carlisle?" never in his life had he felt such hatred, but the hatred he felt towards these three vampires made up for all his years without the emotion.

"Yes." he replied coldly.

"I have news." Aro said calmly but his and his comrades guards (quite a few new members where among them) stood close around them, sensing the hostility of the vegetarian vampire coven-family.

"We know." Carlisle replied still as cold as ever.

"You know of Edward's passing?" Aro asked, his eyes flicking to the emotionless Alice's. The Cullen's all flinched as one.

"Yes." they spoke as one with a soft but furious voice.

"We brought you his remains." Aro held out the cremation jar. It was beautiful decorated and well made but none of them cared. He held the Jar out with one hand, for his other arm, his right arm was missing, ripped off at the shoulder.

Carlisle walked stiffly forward, ignoring the quiet protest from the remainder of his family.

"Thank you." he said stiffly, trying to hold back his grief that had been threatening to consume him and leave him weak, like the moment Alice had screamed out her vision a few long days ago.

"And theses." Aro added and dropped three small objects into Carlisle hand.

An old-fashion diamond ring, a diamond heart charm and a craved out of wood, wolf charm lay in the palm of his stone hand.

"He wanted them back and once he had them, he allowed himself to die." Aro told him softly.

Carlisle nodded, not looking up at Aro. He turned to walk away, back to his grieving, furious family, when Aro touched his arm gently.

"His eyes were gold." Aro said quickly. Carlisle frowned, not sure where this was going.

"It was one of his last thoughts, for you to know that his eyes were gold, that he kept his promise to you and did not feed humans. Only animals. Staying true to you, he still always wants to be your son."

Carlisle nodded and cradling the jar, and the few remaining material left of his son and his daughter close to his chest, he returned to his family.

"Oh Edward." Esme sobbed as she gently took the jar from Carlisle's arms and cradled it to her chest, sobbing dry sobs.

Rain started to fall down upon them it appeared as if they all were truly crying their grief for the dearly missed and departed members of their family and for the miracle child that none of them knew and for the brave Werewolves who fought so hard to protect all of whom they swore to protect from the enemy Blood Suckers.

"To the meadow?" Alice whispered. Her family nodded and slowly they walked to Edward's and Bella's Meadow, where they knew Edward had taken Bella's ashes and thrown them to the wind.

"We miss you, bloody selfish idiot." Alice screamed as they all watched Edward's ashes fly into the air of his meadow.

"We miss you two so much. You both and your baby!"

"Be together. Be safe. Be happy."

"And when the time comes we will meet you in our heaven." Carlisle finished softly, his arms holding up his mourning wife as they watched their four remaining children scream out their frustration and goodbyes.

"Their safe, together and are probably watching over us." Carlisle told them all.

"And on top of the world because their together again." Emmett snorted though his bottom lip trembling.

"With their baby." Rosalie whispered, burying her face into her husband's arms.

"Good bye you two stupid angels!" Alice's screamed. "Your both flying now, the wind took your ashes so that you won't touch the ground, for you're not fallen angels anymore, your together so you're both fine!"

The rain fell from her eyes as emotion for the first time showed on her face as she gripped Jasper close to her. He was having an overload of emotions but his own grief cancelled most of it out.

He lifted his head to the rain and softly sang the chorus of a song that he knew had been a Bell and Edward favourite. The rest of his family join in with him, their grieving adding to their beautiful voices.

_**Beautiful Girl**_

_**On top of the world**_

_**Don't fall down**_

_**Because an angel**_

_**Should never touch ground**_

"_Goodbye…"_

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what did you think? Its going to be a long time before I do another one of these, this was extremely draining. Writing a murderous, suicidal Edward is neither fun nor easy, but hopefully I did him ok. Actaully hopefully I did this whole fic ok, I've been playing with the idea for a while and finally thought what the hell.  
Thanks for reading and Please review.


End file.
